Weird to weirder
by ihrtryoma
Summary: The norm was fall in love, get married, women has kid but problem was Percy's never been normal and his life never been that either. Annabeth really wanted a kid but she also really didn't want the pain of child birth. 'It's too bad men can't have kids because then Percy could it instead' well... (It's really a strange story so don't say I didn't warn you)


**This story is WEIRD if you haven't picked up on that and it's not the typical thing that happens so I'm just WARNING you that this story is weird so yeah. WEIRD**

"Percy, get up" Annabeth's voice polluted his ears so he did the liberty of pressing his hands over his ears and groaned. "Seriously, Percy" she said in a sharp tone which he winced at and sat up, Annabeth shamelessly stared at his toned chest and he smirked. He pulled her close "we don't have get up now, do we?" he breathed into her ear.

"Yes, we have new campers that need to be taught sword fighting and since we live here free might I add, we have a duty to serve camp" Annabeth replied scathingly.

"Aw c'mon, that didn't rile you up even a little bit?" he asked.

"As much as I love looking at your half naked body, I have priorities right now and you have duties too now get dressed before I am tempted, dear husband" she said.

Percy laughed aloud "so it did make you orgasmic" he said with a smirk as he threw a shirt on and ran his fingers through his hair and walked quickly out the door.

"It was sexy, I said nothing about orgasmic!" Annabeth yelled then slammed the door. As he leaped of the porch Leo looked at him strangely "I don't wanna know" he told Percy "breakfast ends in 15 minutes just came to tell you that" Leo told him.

Percy nodded then walked to get his meal and Annabeth joined soon after, as he took his first few bites it suddenly didn't look appetizing anymore. His stomach churned and his turned a little, he leaped up quickly and bolted to the nearest trash can and dumped the contexts of his stomach from yesterday's late dinner to the little breakfast he ate.

He felt a hand on his back rub circles and by the touch he knew it was Annabeth. "Feel better?" she asked as he stepped away from the trash can "a little, I don't know what happened, I never get sick" he admitted.

"Well maybe what you ate didn't agree with you last night, I didn't think I was that bad of a cook" she added trying to make feel better and he smiled a little.

"I'm going to get water and brush my teeth" he told her and she nodded and went down to teach the sword fighting class. Percy came back a little pale but definitely better than before. He taught the class excellently as always and slowed down his pace for the beginners. They had finished their 3 classes for that day and headed for lunch which Percy took one bite and shoved it away.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth questioned frowning.

"It's too salty" he replied and Annabeth tried it and found it perfect but people did have different tastes after all…

**XX**

The next week, Percy was throwing up so often that his throat had gotten scratchy and Annabeth tried to get several different foods for him to eat to see if he might be allergic to something. "I think we should have you see a doctor, Percy" Annabeth announced to him.

Percy had been miserable all week so he couldn't really argue that this was the logical thing to do. "But I don't think a mortal doctor is a good idea, if this is some magic thing or demi-god sickness than I suggest we have Apollo look at you; he owes me a favor anyway" Annabeth explained.

"Okay" Percy agreed though he hoped it was nothing but a stomach bug or something.

**XX**

The next day, Apollo came to their house near the woods at Camp "so you've been throwing up all week, huh?" Apollo asked, dressed in his doctor wear with a few characteristic tweaks like sunglasses and wearing jeans and a t-shirt under his lab coat. He checked Percy's heart beat "yeah" he replied, letting him find his pulse.

"Throwing up and picky eating, huh?" Apollo asked, he was definitely on to something.

"He keeps complaining that something's not salty enough or too salty or the coffees too sweet or he wants a banana instead of an orange" Annabeth explained rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Apollo mentioned and flipped on his sunglasses and looked Percy up and down, they both figured they x-ray glasses too or something like that.

"What?" Percy asked nervously when Apollo frowned "am I gonna die, what?" Percy demanded.

"No, pretty sure you'll live but you're not gonna like what you've got and it's mostly your girl here's fault" he mentioned flipped his sunglasses back on his head.

"Apollo" Annabeth said dangerously.

"Children of Athena are especially talented in the brain area, even hear the expression 'think hard enough and it'll become reality?" he asked them.

"Actually the phrase goes-"

"Nevermind that, it's literally that way for some children, if they think about it really hard than it becomes real. Annabeth must have really wanted a kid, like really thought hard about it but also though extremely hard about the pains of child birth and then added in that after thought 'its too bad that men can't have babies because then Percy could do it instead'" he explained.

Annabeth gaped at him then at Percy and then snapped it shut it shut and blushed redder than tomato. "Annabeth, what does he mean, Annabeth?" Percy asked as she sat down on the bed, her mind running at a million miles an hour.

"Should I break the news? I will anyway, this is my favorite part, you're pregnant" Apollo told him.

Percy turned to Annabeth thinking he was talking to her but she shook her head and pointed at him. "Percy, yes you, you are pregnant" Apollo told him.

"Haha funny" Percy said uneasily but when Apollo just gave him a sympathetic look, he went white as a sheet. "You're not serious- I'm a guy! I don't even have a- what are those called?" he turned to Annabeth.

"Uterus" Annabeth supplied, head in her hands as her brain raced.

"Well…"

"But- but- that's impossible" he argued "guys can't- can't get pregnant" he clarified.

"It's not the first time that men have gotten pregnant, often in the same circumstance that you are; women who do not want the pain of child birth so they unconsciously give the burden to their husband. It's rare but it has happened before" Apollo replied.

"It's not a trick? There's a-a" Percy stammered.

"A boy growing inside you? No it's not a trick, there's a very tiny bump in your stomach you probably barely noticed now but it will show in about 2 weeks or so" Apollo explained.

"No way" Percy whispered.

"The symptoms you've been having are normal and come and go normally, the cravings, mourning sickness are all normal; it'll be about 9 months until you'll need a C section so eat right, no alcohol or drugs and it'll be fine" Apollo explained.

"Oh and I'll pop in in after 3 months for a checkup" he added then he left.

They were both silent as Percy sat on the bed "you wanted a kid that bad?" he asked.

"Well kind of, I mean I thought about what he might look like and his habits and stuff but I really didn't want the pain that with giving birth; it was just a thought that passed, like a joke to think about but I didn't think that it would actually happen" she admitted "so guess I'm dad and you're mom now?" she asked and he laughed.

"I need to clear my head" he said "I'm gonna go to the lake" he told her and then went out the door. He knew he shouldn't be mad, he wasn't really but the thought of his stomach getting big and everything just made him really embarrassed. He jumped into the water and it instantly relaxed his nerves, he swam near the bottom and raised his shirt up and looked at it. Apollo had been right about the bump; it was almost nothing right now and the thought of it getting bigger just made him have mix feelings.

What was he going to tell the camp? What about his mom and Paul? Gods, it was messed up, he swam back to the top and got out of the water; he was now dry as he walked up the bank and headed into his house. He winced as he heard the sobs and walked into their bedroom; Annabeth was a prideful person and the type to cry alone.

"Hey… it's alright, Annabeth, I'm not mad; just another weird thing to my weird life" he promised, pulled her close.

"Sorry" she said again and he rubbed her back gently.

"Stop apologizing, we were gonna have a kid one way or another just not in the way we pictured it" he assured him and after a while they both fell back into the bed and slept; their limbs tangled.

**XX**

The next two weeks gave them a lot of time to get used to it but people soon began to notice Percy being different. He had gotten that 'glow' that women get and people took second looks. He was also starting to show but a baggy shirt or hoody hid it but since Percy wore form fitting clothes normally it brought on suspicions.

The moods were sometimes brought on full swing with bouts of extreme hyper-ness which was usual for Percy but the anger threw people through a loop. Percy lay on the bed staring at his swollen stomach when Annabeth came in, she looked at it too and put her hand on it. "I think we should tell camp" she told him.

"Yes, give Clarisse more reason to call me Prissy" Percy mumbled moodily and Annabeth ignored him knowing it was partly true but also that Percy had been moody all day anyway. "I want crackers, do you have them?" Percy asked.

"Yes" Annabeth nodded getting to grab them.

"And pickles" he added then as an afterthought "and peanut butter."

Annabeth brought all those things and raised her eyebrows as Percy took the top of the peanut butter and spooned it and ate the whole spoonful. He then spread it on the cracker and put a pickle on it "gross" she said wrinkling her nose. He only shrugged "it's the cravings, they're annoying" he replied.

"Called for extreme salt huh?" she asked and he nodded.

"I agreed with telling the camp I guess but I think our close friends and family should know first" he replied, flopped on his back after setting all the food on the nightstand. Annabeth laughed "you look like a seal Percy" she pointed out and he frowned covering his stomach which looked even bigger while on his back.

"Hey Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked, cuddling up next to him.

"I really, really hope I won't get boobs, like seriously" he said and she burst out laughing hysterically "it's not funny, the stomach thing I can handle but getting bongos is not cool" he replied but she just kept shaking with laughter.

"I'm sure you're in the clear Percy, if you were getting any, it would have happened by now" she finally managed to reply and he relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief then kissed Annabeth. "I love you" he whispered.

"If you didn't, you'd probably go and have an abortion or something" she told him.

"Hmm maybe but it's you Annabeth, I'm doing this because I love you" he explained and she hugged him closely and they fell asleep.

**XX**

"Whoa Perce, maybe you should lay off the munchies, you're getting a little round" Leo mentioned as he greeted them in their bedroom for a wakeup call.

Percy pulled up the covers "get out, Leo, can't you just knock?" he growled and Annabeth rubbed the sleep from her eyes "seriously, Annabeth could have been naked or something" he added.

"Ah! Bad image! Bad-bad for my brain" Leo replied, closing his eyes at the 'terror.'

Percy smirked "Leo, get out so we can get ready" he said and Leo complied and greeted them in the kitchen as they were dressed. Percy wore his usual blue hoodie with large pairs jeans.

"But seriously, you could do with a diet" Leo added and Percy shoved him over to walk out the door.

"Tell Chiron we have to visit Sally and we'll be back around 6:00 she told him.

"Roger" Leo agreed then dashed out to do just that as they got into their car and drove to the city. Annabeth drove this time with Percy being so nervous "it'll be fine, Seaweed brain, it's not like she won't believe you, you've never been fat in your life so suddenly having a gut will be proof enough" she said.

"Leo noticed this morning" Percy added, gulping.

"We'll tell the closer friends tonight, I already IM'd Nico and Thalia to meet us later tonight and informed everyone else" she replied.

"Still…" he trailed then paled as she parked at the apartment complex. They both got out and headed up there and knocked, Sally greeted them both with smiles and hugs. She looked at Percy strange after the hug "we have something very weird to tell you" Annabeth told her and Percy at his shoes and fidgeted.

"Okay, weird seems to run in the family so shoot" Sally replied.

"I'm just gonna say it okay, no beating around the bush" Annabeth said.

"Okay" Sally agreed.

"Percy's pregnant" there was a pregnant, pun not intended, pause as they were quiet and Sally's eyebrows rose as she stared at her son then nodded.

"I knew I felt something off but this is certainly stranger than usual weird that I encounter everyday" she said.

"So you believe us?" Percy asked.

"Of course, I know better than to question the strange  
powers that each of you possess so I won't ask how but um… how far along?" she asked.

"Three weeks" Annabeth answered.

"Can I…" Sally started and Percy stood and lifted his hoodie to show the swollen stomach "any complications?" she asked, touching his son's stomach.

"No, except that I'll need a C section" Percy replied.

"Well, that is certainly… different" Sally said, trying to wrap her head around it. Percy lowered his hoodie and ignored the craving for something extremely sweet; he bit the insides of cheek while Annabeth explained to his mom everything.

"I need sugar" he finally announced, deciding he couldn't wait anymore then went into the kitchen.

"There's cookies" Sally supplied and he found the blue ones and took one and munched on blue sugar cookies. "Don't worry, Percy, I can do the explaining to Paul" she reassured him and he smiled nodding.

**XX**

Percy was 6 times more nervous when all his friends showed up at his house; he kept pacing around while they all watched him do so while Annabeth was also a little nervous, she was nowhere near Percy's level. She was positive it was the mood swings and mourning sickness because Percy was always laid back.

"I'm just saying it so you can ask the questions and get the 'what' out of your systems so um well; Percy's pregnant" she said and they all stared.

"Huh?" no joke, Piper, Leo, Jason, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Frank all responded like that.

"What I just said, no It's not a joke and yes, me being a daughter of Athena had a lot to do with it" Annabeth explained.

"So… this isn't some other meaning of pregnant, like baby pregnant?" Frank asked and Percy scoffed.

"Yes, as in Percy-is-preg-nant" she said slowly so they all could hear her clear as day.

"I want proof" Thalia said and Percy face lit up with red and he stared at his shoes, blushing embarrassed. He lifted up his hoodie and they pushed each other to get a closer look "oh, that explains a lot" Leo said nodding in affirmation "sorry about the munchies comment" he said and Percy just shrugged.

"Whoa, look at that globe" Thalia mentioned smirking at Percy who scowled.

"I'm not that big" he argued, his face meant he was clearly mortified.

"But you will be in 9 months right?" Hazel asked.

"He'll be huge in 5 months, never mind 9" Nico replied calmly, repressing a smirk but soon gave up.

"I thought I did see the glow of nature around you the past weeks" Grover mentioned nodding.

"I think I'll stick around camp more often just to see how hilarious the mood swings get" Nico mentioned casually then winked at Percy and Annabeth.

**XX**

The next week, they had no choice but to tell the entire camp about the thing after explaining it to Chiron who was pleasantly surprised but not entirely surprised. They had gotten some laughter of the situation but most people loved Percy so it was taken with grace after the shock had worn off.

Percy also began to feel the weight of having a child inside him; his feet were starting to hurt and his back ached. Chiron relieved him from teaching fighting often even though he still teaching it though balance was slight put off, he was still the best in camp.

Clarisse was more annoying than usual and Percy's sudden mood swings gave him no tolerance so she ended up with a shiner on her left eye. She wasn't too bad after that and also made a note that pregnant men or women were not to be tried. He sighed heavily, taking off his tennis shoes and then kneaded his thumb hard on his foot to listen the tension.

"You're not wearing a hoodie today, I see" Rachel mentioned.

"Everyone knows so there's no point" he replied, Rachel lifted his shirt to see his even bigger than last week belly.

"You're getting some hips" she noticed.

"What?" he squawked, horrified.

"Relax Percy, they're not that noticeable, it's just your body's reaction to everything; like developing a uterus to accommodate a baby" she replied.

"What happens when this is all done?" he asked.

"It'll all pretty much stay but just not be used anymore, you'll have a bit wider hips than before and the uterus will stay but other than that, everything will be normal again" she replied and sighed in relief.

**XX**

After a full month, Percy felt huge even though wasn't even close to his due date. He wasn't used to being slowed down by weight and he wasn't allowed to do the camp stuff anymore. He couldn't run or jump or use his sword and he felt annoyed about it, he had ADHD for gods sakes!

He sat on the porch in his camp t-shirt which rode up, exposing a third of his stomach. He groaned "Chiron, can't I just… you know, climb the lava wall or something?" he asked.

"And if you slip?" Chiron asked and he fell silent "Percy, you're responsible for more than just you now so you can't afford to be reckless" he said.

"Yeah, I know, they say having a kid is great and everything but right now it just feels like torture" Percy replied.

Chiron chuckled "I'm sure you won't say that when you're son is born" he said and Percy shrugged.

"I'm gonna go for a swim" he said walking over to the lake when he saw someone walk out of the water. "Tyson!" he yelled, beaming at his brother.

"Percy!" he yelled back happily then ran to him before slowing way down and hugging him gently. "Daddy said not to be too rough because you carry Tiny Percy" he said smiling big.

Percy laughed "Tiny Percy, huh? It's a good nickname for now until we really choose his name" he agreed.

"You are bigger than before" Tyson admitted too.

"Yeah, I feel it, hurts to walk sometimes; join me at the docks so I can stick my feet in the water" he added and Tyson followed.

"Daddy asked me to hand you this, helps reduce the lines after having babies" Tyson replied handing the package that resembled a soap bar and Percy nodded, turning a little red in embarrassment.

"Thanks buddy, make any cool armor lately?" he asked, Tyson beamed and explained in Tyson detail the things he'd been making. Percy brightened up immensely after that and even showed his smile around camp.

**XX**

When the 3rd month of pregnancy came around, Percy had more or less gotten used to having such a swollen stomach since the 2nd month and 3rd he was mostly the same weight so it wasn't so bad. He did have a lot of unwanted anxiety for some reason. Then, after lunch he stood up and his entire body vibrated and he grabbed Annabeth then basically kind of bolted to their house.

"What is it-" Percy kissed Annabeth hotly "oh" she said and was happy to comply to a second, he stripped her clothes and she did his. "God, you're still hot" she said.

"I feel fat" he replied with.

"No, just swollen but you're still really sexy" she admitted then pushed him gently on the bed and kiss him. Their tongues at war and when they broke apart, their breath came out practically steamed. "Ugh all your fault" Percy said as he laid on his side, exhausted after exhausting his sudden hype.

"I'll take responsibility for this part" Annabeth replied.

"I'm lucky you were next to me, I swear I would have leaped on anyone I found hot right then" he replied.

"I love you" Annabeth replied and pressed her lips to his.

"Love you too" he answered, kissing back tenderly.

After a while, they both took a shower then went about their duties and no one asked about them running off except maybe a few newer campers but no one answered them.

**XX**

"Ugh, do I look bigger? I feel bigger" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy, by the 4th month, the bones are hardening so he's going to get a whole lot heavier from now on and yes that means getting bigger" Annabeth answered.

"Nothing fits me anymore, I need bigger shirts" Percy added attempting to pull the shirt down to cover his stomach but it just rode up again, exposing his belly button.

"We'll go shopping sometime then" Annabeth replied.

"Outside camp? I'll get seen" Percy replied.

"Yeah" Annabeth said.

"What if I run into people I know? How am I supposed to explain that?" he asked.

"You drink a lot of beer" she replied calmly.

"I'm not going out of camp" he replied.

"Percy, you can't just shut yourself away until it's over, you're gonna drive yourself insane" she replied.

"Fine, we'll visit my mom and Paul, happy now?" he asked and she smiled, "yes" she agreed.

They drove to the apartment, Percy wearing his oversize hoodie that hid him for the most part. They took the stairs which Percy was determined to do even though Annabeth suggested the elevator but his stubbornness won out. "Hi Percy, Annabeth" Sally on the door wide and hugged them both.

"You're a lot bigger" she mentioned lifting his hoodie to get a better look.

"Hey Percy, how are you" Paul greeted.

"I'm okay, I feel heavy but whatever" Percy replied.

"Sorry about that, never thought that the roles would be reversed?" he asked and Percy shook his head.

"No, not ever" he replied.

They talked together the rest of the time and Annabeth and he went off to buy a bunch of larger shirts and sweat pants for him to wear. He would definitely be wearing these for a long time.

**XX**

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like a balloon" Percy answered, leaning forward in a sketch like he'd been told to. He really at least a third bigger then his 3rd months.

"You are kind of big but not huge yet" Nico answered.

"You said yet" Percy groaned as he stretched back "my back aches, squeeze my shoulders?" he asked Nico who sighed then complied. He squeezed his shoulders and Percy relaxed under his hands.

"I can't even lay on my stomach anymore because then I'd rock roll around" Percy muttered and Nico laughed out loud at the mental image. "It's not funny, that was my favorite sleeping position and now I can't sleep like that- ah!" Percy jumped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked frowning.

Percy pressed a hand to stomach "he kicked, gods that scared me" he responded with.

"Must have been pretty hard" Nico replied then pressed his own hand to Percy's stomach who tolerated it and he kicked again. "Cool" he said.

Percy put his hand on his stomach as he got up slowly then quickly grabbed a pole as a wave of nausea swept over him. He closed his eyes trying to not throw up, he had hoped the mourning sickness had mostly gone away. "You want me to help you go to your house? You look green" Nico commented.

"No, this'll pass in a moment, I hate being pregnant" he added.

"Well, at least this way you'll know exactly how women feel and no one in camp will question it. So what does this mean for you and Annabeth, you mommy and she's daddy?" he asked and Percy groaned.

**XX**

"Percy, do you blame me for this?" she asked gesturing to his enlarged belly.

"Completely" he replied smiling, he was on his side and the baby was especially squirmy today, kicking and punching and moving around.

"No, I mean do you resent me for it?" she asked uncertainly, he shook his head and pulled her to lay on the bed with him.

"No, I do want to have the baby but I just wish it weren't so hard, here…" he put her hand on his stomach and she smiled as he moved around. "But don't get any more crazy ideas about me anymore, okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I am grateful though Percy, that you took the burden instead of me" she added and he nodded.

"Gods, four months to go and then I can sword fight all I want" he said.

"I'd give a week before that, you're going to be exhausted" she said and he sighed.

"Still, at least I can look forward to it" he said.

**XX**

Percy sat at breakfast in his signature hoodie which no longer hid his ever growing belly he couldn't even sit in the front but then his stomach would push against the table. Most found it hilarious but Percy didn't find amusing at all, the baby was squirming yet again and Percy found it extremely difficult to eat. He finally set the food down and gave up after eating a few bites quickly.

"Oh c'mon, settle down for at least 10 minutes so I can eat?" he asked looking down.

"Talking to him?" Clarisse asked; she secretly enjoyed Percy's company.

"He keeps moving around a lot so I can't eat" Percy replied "settle down" he said.

"You know babies can process sights and sounds when they're still in womb by the 6th or 7th month, there's a good chance he really can hear you" she added.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"That explains what mom meant that she sang to me even before I was born" he said.

"Nobody wants to hear you sing" she griped and he glared at her and she scooted away slightly, out of the line of fire in case his patience was wearing thin. He didn't attempt any punches so she relaxed "is it weird?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Like knowing you have a kid in there or that you have to care for both you now?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of, I never had to worry about myself so the fact that I can't really do anything to make sure a baby is safe just makes me frustrated" he answered honestly.

"Understandable, I'd go crazy being not allowed to do any camp stuff, make sure you don't get rusty though" she added and he frowned.

"No way, I'm still the best sword fighter, baby belly or no" he shouted as she walked off smirking.

**XX**

It was finally fall so most campers that stayed in the summer had left by then and it was getting pretty cold. Annabeth finally convinced Percy to go into the city with her after she found a large trench coat which managed to hide his utter roundness of his belly. He was definitely feeling the weight of 7 months.

"Percy, let's stop by your mom's candy shop" she suggested and he nodded walking as normally as he could but he tended to wobble with how big he was. They walked in and Sally was behind the counter and she greeted them.

Percy unbuttoned his coat for a quick peek at how big he had gotten and Sally laughed. "Have any trouble sleeping?" she asked as buttoned it back up.

"Yes, he squirms almost all the time or kicks" he adds, picking out some strawberry gummy's.

"You did too" she pointed out, tallying up the price.

They went out to a restraunt for lunch later that day; making sure to get table not a booth. He didn't take off his coat but did roll the sleeves up a little as they ate some pasta. "You pretty funny wearing that heavy coat inside" Annabeth mentioned.

"Don't care, I refuse to be seen outside of camp looking fat or something" he answered stubbornly and she rolled her eyes.

"Breadstick seaweed brain?" she offered and he took one.

**XX**

"Gods, you're huge!" Thalia exclaimed as she saw Percy again after three months of leaving camp.

Percy gave her a scathing look "thanks" he growled; she put her hands on each side of his belly "you're almost like a beach ball" she added.

"I hate you" he grumbled, the baby had put on a ton of weight in the past month, making it very hard to walk around so he mostly stayed sitting around camp.

"Aw kelp head, don't be offended, this reaction is completely normal" Thalia assured him.

"You are pretty large Percy, even those shirts we brought are starting to ride up" Annabeth added gesturing that Percy belly was showing yet again. "We also need to start buying baby stuff and maybe a shower" she explained.

"A baby shower but-"

"Those aren't just because, Percy, the gifts also help us because those who attend bring gifts relating to what we need" she explained so he sighed in agreement.

The baby shower was set up a week later and though Percy was happy with the blue cake, the fact that he was the center of the attention was kind of annoying. "Okay, guys, gift time" Annabeth announced and the gods and goddesses that decided to crash the party were all excited as well.

Percy opened Leo's present first and smiled a little at the shape, it was metal the shape of a star fish. "It's a baby monitor, it'll keep track of the baby's temperature, his breathing levels, if he cries, and the whole shebang. You just mount the other on the wall wherever the baby will be and you'll know all. Oh and uh" he pressed a button and the star fish sprang to life and a cage appeared surrounding Percy's belly. "He's going to be the kid of two powerful demi-gods so monsters will smell him; that stuff is Celestial bronze and sharp on the outside of the cage. Any monster with malicious intentions and it'll spring to life and if the monster is dumb enough to try to hit the cage…" Leo moved his hand across his neck and clicked.

"Huh… thanks Leo" Percy said and the Starfish retracted back into the usual form.

"Here's mine" Thalia said cheerfully and he opened the bag to find several baby shirts all having sea related puns on them.

"I sea you, baby?" he asked laughing but favorite was the one with the trident.

He opened many other present from toys to blankets until they were opened cards were read. They then all had the blue cake Sally had made and all departed while Percy took a nap.

**XX**

"You're going to explode, I swear" Annabeth commented staring at his enormous belly that really did look like he was going to pop.

Percy ignored her comment and spread his legs out on the porch, his belly literally sitting on his lap "my hips ache" he added as he wrapped his arms around his incredibly swollen stomach.

"Yeah, Apollo said that would happen around the 9th month" she answered.

"You know we still haven't found what to name him" Percy pointed out.

"I know, I've been looking, why don't we just wait till he's born to name him?" she asked.

"Okay" he agreed

**XX**

"I'm a week late, something was supposed by now right?" Percy asked Chiron worriedly.

"It's not that uncommon, Percy, I'm sure it'll happen soon so just have patience" Chiron assured so he sighed and went to watch everyone sword practice. The baby squirmed a whole lot when he got there as he stood watching and Nico walked up to him.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" Percy replied anxious.

"What's up?" Nico asked.

"I'm a whole week late, I should've had that water breaking feeling by now" he replied.

"I'm sure it'll be really soon, you're gigantic right now so it'll be soon" Nico assured him.

**XX**

Two more days of worry, Percy walked down by the lunch hall when his eyes went wide. He wrapped his arms on his belly "ah!" he yelped, sinking to his knees. "Percy!" Grover yelled, running to him.

"Apollo, grab him now!" he yelled and Grover nodded and ran over to IM him.

"Percy, what-"

"GET ANNABETH!" he shouted and Nico practically sprinted away.

Percy's breathing had been heavily labored as Chiron and a few other campers helped to the infirmary. Apollo and Annabeth appeared at his side quickly "are you sure-"

"Do I look like I'm unsure?!" he growled at Apollo.

"Fine, alright, alright" Apollo replied holding his hands up.

"Get him out of me!" he hissed and Apollo sighed then conjured his surgical instruments. He put a cloth over Percy head "keep him cool, can't really knock him out with how fast this is happening but I can numb it for the most part" Apollo told Annabeth who dabbed Percy forward as he was biting back a yell.

Percy was squeezing Annabeth's hand so hard he was cutting off circulation and making her hand numb. It took about 20 full minutes to get the baby out and Percy patched then the baby cleaned. Percy lay back on the bed, exhausted as Annabeth brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Here he is" Apollo said walking in with the baby wrapped in a sea green blanket, Percy struggled to sit up but managed it and held him. He sighed and smiled as the baby quieted "you were a lot trouble, you know that?" he whispered.

He then handed him to Annabeth who beamed "he's got your eyes and cheek bones" she said.

"And he's got your blonde hair, especially your lips" he added.

"Alexios Azure Jackson" Annabeth said and Percy raised his eyebrows.

"His middle name is a color?" he asked.

"It's a blue, I like it" she said crossing her arms to show that the name was set in stone in her mind.

"Hmm… I do too, okay, Alexios huh?" he asked looking at his son.

**XX**

A week after strictly bedrest, Percy was allowed to get up; he practically skipped to breakfast "good morning" he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning" Nico grumbled tiredly.

"I feel so light, it's awesome" Percy mentioned, his mood incredibly chipper.

"Where's Alexios?" Nico asked.

"With Annabeth, he's so cute with the way he babbles" Percy added, eating his breakfast.

"Yeah? I'll have to go see him again" Nico mentioned.

"Okay, I'm gonna go teach sword fighting" Percy replied getting up and running to the arena. Percy was on top of his game that day; it was hard to believe he'd been pregnant only a week before. But Percy was a powerful demi-god after all so bouncing back was one thing he did best.

It was a weird thing that happened in his generally weird life so what was one more thing to add his growing list. The gods forbid it if Annabeth wanted another child.

**HI! Thanks for reading till the end and not being like WTF is this! And then just leaving. I just had this weird idea for a story and I couldn't get it out of my head so I figured I might as well post this on there if anyone was interested. So um READ AND REVIEW please!**


End file.
